Moi, Hermione Granger
by 2-Miss Ed-2
Summary: Un pitit OS sur Hermione et Harry, une trahison, un rapprochement, une révélation et une dose de potion... Des pitits évènements légers


Moi Hermione Granger, je crie aujourd'hui à l'injustice ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse aller aussi loin pour une telle idiotie. Celui que j'aime aujourd'hui plus que tout m'avait fait le pire des coups, bas et je venais de l'apprendre. Si je reprends, son histoire…

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'enfin, je suis sortie avec l'homme de ma vie, -comme je le croyais à l'époque – Ron Weasley. Il avait enfin osé m'embrasser, à l'abri des regards curieux de tous les Poudlariens. Il m'avait fait une sublime déclaration qui donnait plus ou moins :

-Hermione, si tu savais comme je t'aime et ceux depuis plus de six ans. Tu es tout simplement une fille merveilleuse et je n'osai te l'avouer avant par peur des réactions : un idiot avec le petit génie de l'école… Je ne savais pas comment réagir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu tous les regards envieux des autres gars, j'ai vu le moment où j'allais te perdre aux dépends d'un autre, et je m'y refuse ! S'il te plait, Hermione, réponds quelque chose… M'avait-il soufflé comme une délicieuse confidence.

Je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant et m'étais jetée à son cou avant de l'embrasser encore un peu timidement. Cette timidité ne dura pas, nos démonstration affectives se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses et peu à peu en publique, devant toutes les maisons. Je voyais les regards envieux des filles qui me jalousaient mais à aucun moments, je n'aperçus les prunelles emplies de tristesse de certains garçons, un en particulier : Harry.

Ginny l'avait laissé tomber définitivement durant les vacances de Noël pendant lesquelles il avait tenté de l'embrasser. Depuis, il était plongé dans une lourde tristesse, n'acceptant que très rarement de la compagnie et encore moins depuis que le nouveau couple coqueluche de Poudlard s'était formé. Il devait se sentir abandonner sans Ron et moi, mais que pouvions-nous y faire si son premier amour ne l'aimait plus ? Rien nous sommes bien d'accord.

Ce que je n'appris que bien plus tard, c'est qu'il y avait une autre raison à son angoisse. Mais je ne l'appris que des mois plus tard, des années même, une fois que mon destin était scellé.

Mais pour reprendre mon récit, pendant un long moment, Ron et moi filions le parfait amour. Jusqu'au jour où je le surpris en fort bonne compagnie… Compagnie féminine pour être plus précise, dans une position plutôt suggestive sur les activités qu'ils pratiquaient avant que je ne les interrompe.

Enlaçant très étroitement Parvati Patil, l'embrassant langoureusement, alors qu'ils étaient très, mais vraiment très, peu vêtus… Je restai quelque temps comme ça, immobile et prise de soubresauts. Je ne pensais pas avoir si mal dans une telle situation pour tout avouer, mais j'avais l'impression d'être déchirée de part en part. C'était ce que je nommais et nomme toujours une haute trahison ! Comment pouvait-on faire ça à une fille, qui plus ait lorsque cette fille est moi ?

Je sortis en courant de la salle de classe dans laquelle j'avais surpris les deux tourtereaux, et me rendis, sans prêter attention, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ma vue brouillée par les larmes, je ne prêtais même pas attention au paysage qui se déroulait sous mes yeux qui s'en étaient plus d'une fois rassasiés. Mais en cet instant, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, souffrir seule, dans une tour que les courant d'airs de ce début de mars rendaient glaciale.

Je n'avais pas entendu les pas approchant de moi. Je n'avais pas senti les bras puissant enlaçant ma taille et les mains se poser sur mon ventre plat. Je n'avais pas senti cette odeur musquée si particulière et unique. Je n'avais pas vu les prunelles si lumineuses qui me dévisageaient. Cependant, je goutais à une saveur nouvelle, une haleine fraîche au goût de cannelle. C'est à cet instant que je me réveillais de ma léthargie. Celui qui me tenait dans ses bras, n'était pas celui que j'espérais… Quoique…

Après quelques minutes de silence, il me sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux plus lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais je le devançai.

-H… Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demandai-je encore un peu sous le choc.

-Ex… Excuse-moi Mione, je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais quand je t'ai vu les larmes coulant sur ton beau visage, je ne me suis pas contrôlé. Excuse-moi encore.

Suite à ça, nous n'avons plus reparlé du baiser échangé ce soir avec pour seul témoin le parc du château. Je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais déduis en voyant Ron et Parvati, à quel point je souffrais. Nous retrouvions petit à petit notre complicité d'antan, et même un peu plus. Je sentais naître au fil des mois, de nouveaux sentiments pour celui qui avait jadis été mon meilleur ami, mon presque-frère. Plus tactiles qu'avant, plus proches, nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble. Des rumeurs courraient dans les couloirs, des ragots sans fondements qui disaient : « Il parait qu'Hermione et Harry sortent ensemble ? » ou encore « Cette fille et le survivant vont plutôt bien ensemble, non ? ».

Quand je repense à cette période, j'en ris intérieurement. S'ils savaient à quel point ils étaient loin de la vérité, et pourtant si proche de ce que nous ne touchions que du bout du doigt Harry et moi. Chose que nous ne comprîmes que peu de temps après toute la population de l'école, comprenant les Serpentards et les professeurs.

Les ASPIC venaient de s'achever et nous attendions les résultats pour dans une semaine. Ni Harry ni moi avions reparlé à Ron après l'incident de la salle de classe, préférant de loin notre cocon protecteur, préférant également le surnom des « deux H » à celui du « trio d'or ». Durant la semaine avant l'obtention de nos résultats, nous passions les heures de liberté dans le parc du collège qui nous avait vus grandir, gagner, vaincre et pleurer.

Ce jour-là, nous discutions sou un arbre de tout et de rien, riant sans cesse. Une tête rousse s'approcha de nous, toute guillerette, et nous salua comme si de rien n'était.

-Salut, comment ça va tous les deux ? demanda Ron.

-Bah, ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu débarques Ron… Commença Harry.

-Ouais, c'est celui qui pique les copines des autres qui dit ça ? Et Hermione, pourquoi tu me fais la tête depuis plus de trois mois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ma puce ?

-Tu te fous de moi Ronald ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue avec l'autre poufiasse dans la salle de sortilèges ? Espèce de saligaud ! Et tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais va plutôt te faire voir ! M'énervai-je.

Je n'avais pas été tendre, je l'accorde, mais tout de même, ne m'avait-il pas trahit ? Et il osait venir demander des comptes ? Mais je ne lui devais strictement rien à cet ingrat qui avait pendant quelques secondes transformé ma vie en cauchemar. Je me levai et tendis ma main au brun qui regardait le rouquin avec honte. Il se saisit de ma main et m'entraina plus loin. Sans une seule parole. Sans un regard vers moi. Juste une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Enfin, nous avons nos résultats, soit pour moi, des optimaux partout, dans toutes les matières, talonnées de très près par Harry qui n'avait qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en histoire de la magie. Nous fêtions notre victoire tous les deux. Nous repartions le lendemain dans nos foyers respectifs. D'où le tête-à-tête dans la salle sur demande. Nous dinions tranquillement autour d'une table ronde. Nous discutions comme toujours, avec cette affinité qui nous liait depuis plusieurs années. Tout allait pour le mieux, comme à notre habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, m'interdisant d'en faire autant, me tournant uniquement vers lui.

-Ne bouge pas Mione, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, commença-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry, ça ne va pas ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Tout va pour le mieux, et pour que ce soit encore le cas, il faudrait que tu dises oui… Hermione, sept ans qu'on se connait tous les deux, sept années durant lesquelles nous n'étions que de meilleurs amis… Jusqu'au début de l'année. Tu as commencé à sortir avec Ron et pour ne pas trop souffrir, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de Ginny, pour t'oublier. Mais ça n'a pas marché et je souffrais, rongé par la jalousie. Une jalousie lente et agressive qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je voulais te rendre heureux comme Ron le faisait… Et ce soir de nouvelle lune, lorsque tu pleurais après ta découverte, j'ai saisi la perche, et t'ai embrassé. Seulement, ton cœur n'avait pas cicatrisé et j'ai essayé de ne pas te brusquer et nous nous sommes rapprochés… C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je te demande avec la plus grande sincérité : Hermione Jane Granger, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Enfin, ma tête ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais mon cœur a trouvé la réponse malgré moi.

-Oui… Oui, j'accepte… Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

Quelques mois plus tard, nous avions célébré notre union officiellement pour la communauté Sorcière et Moldu. Je revois encore le visage larmoyant de ma mère, le sourire idiot de mon fiancé et les exclamations ravies de mon père.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot Harry ! Je crie. Tout ça pour un pari !

-Comprends moi ma Mione, je t'aimais plus que tout, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce Casanova t'avoir, alors, oui, je n'aurais pas dû boire du polynectar pour que tu le délaisses. Je suis désolé, mais comprends moi, je t'en supplie !

Je ne l'écoute presque plus, j'ai mal. Mal au niveau de l'abdomen, chaud le long des cuisses. Un liquide s'écoule hors de moi.

-On en reparlera quand tu m'auras emmenée à l'hôpital le plus proche, ton fils veut sortir, je dis, mi- excédée, mi-heureuse.

Il me regarde comme si je tombais de Mars. Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui avait monté une machination afin d'obtenir l'amour de la fille de sa vie, qui l'avait demandée en mariage dans les plus brefs délais, avait maintenant peur de devenir père. Devant sa mine perdue, je lui souris.

-Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais mon ange, je suis juste déçue que tu aies dû en venir à des moyens si retors pour t'attirer mes bonnes faveurs… Maintenant, je crois que James Potter est très pressé de venir nous rejoindre, lui souris-je.

Je crois que je lui ai redonné courage avec mes paroles d'amour. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Et puis, son intuition était exact, Ron était bel et bien un coureur de jupon et il me trompait durant notre relation, sauf qu'il était très discret le bougre.

Quelques heures après notre petite discussion, ma chambre était pleine de fleurs et de visiteurs qui se passaient un petit paquet de linge. Devant les grands yeux verts du nourrisson, tous craquaient. Moi je suis la plus comblée des femmes, des épouses et des mères… Entourée de tous nos amis, je souris à l'un d'eux.

-Ron, veux-tu être le parrain de James ? Dis-je alors que le regard du rouquin s'illuminait et qu'il accepta avec ferveur.

J'avais oublié de vous le dire ? Nous nous étions réconciliés depuis notre mariage à Harry et moi, avec notre ancien et actuel meilleur ami, qui avait avoué qu'il me trompait et qu'il était désolé de ne pas m'aimer comme moi je l'aimais à l'époque.

Après tout, comme disait ma grand-mère : « tout s'arrange comme une orange !».

* * *

Mon premier OS sur le monde de Harry Potter! Pitites reviews pour ma première publication?

Donnez votre avis sans hésitation ^^


End file.
